1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to personal, oral hygiene products and more particularly to such products designed for portability in the user's purse or pocket and are disposable and biodegradable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most dentist and dental hygienists recommend that their patients brush and floss between their teeth and message their gums at least twice a day. Unfortunately, many patients commute several hours each day and are away from their homes for long periods and do not carry a toothbrush, dental floss or a gum massager with them. Today, motor vehicle drivers and passengers often spend more and more time sitting in traffic and away from home or work. While public use of chewing gum and toothpicks are acceptable, brushing teeth and massaging gums with a standard toothbrush in public is generally not acceptable. If a person massaging gums with a standard toothbrush in public is generally not acceptable. If a person chooses to use a standard toothbrush while sitting in traffic, he or she must find a compact storage container for storing the saliva wetted toothbrush between uses.